Elsa Mikaelson: Reborn
by SilverMoon2015
Summary: Elizabeth Anne Gilbert has a secret - she had once been known as Elsa Mikaelson. This story is basically a what if story crossover. Read it if you want to see what life would be like if there was an extra Mikaelson who's also a Gilbert who just so happens to be married to James Potter. Now that must be some joyride! Slightly AU in some parts! You've been warned! R&R (Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Hello everyone! This is my first Vampire Diaries/Harry Potter Crossover, so please be nice. This is also my first story of the new year! Usually I don't allow flames, but I'll make an exception for this story. So here it goes.**

 **Finn - (28)**

 **Elijah - (24)**

 **Niklaus - (20)**

 **Kol - (19)**

 **Elsa - (17)**

 **Rebekah - (17)**

 **Henrik - (13)**

* * *

 **-Elsa Mikaelson Profile-**

 **Hair Color: Dark Brown**

 **Eye Color: Dark Brown**

 **Height: 5'4"**

 **Species: Witch**

 **Other: Looks almost exactly like Rebekah, since they're twins, but has dark hair and eye color.**

 **~Prologue~**

Elsa knew it had all been a bad idea. She should have stayed in the tunnels with the rest of their family. It was bad enough that she had gone with her older brother, Nik, to go see the men turn into beasts, but it was even worse since her younger brother, Henrik, had decided to join them. She should have been the good older sister and brought him back to the tunnels and stayed with him for the rest of the night just to make sure he didn't walk off, but she didn't. Instead she allowed him to join them. Oh how foolish she was...

She ran through the dark forest. Her only source of light was the full moon, but as of now it was hidden behind a thick layer of clouds. Holding her hand in desperation was Henrik, both of them panting from running. Neither were willing to stop however as the loud snapping of twigs came from behind them, soon followed by a wolf's howl.

Suddenly the ground gave way to a small ravine and they fell to the bottom. The wind knocked out of their lungs as they gasped for much needed air. Elsa's head throbbed and stung from where it had hit a particularly sharp rock. Reaching up with a shaky hand, she felt the warm stickiness of blood. Ignoring the pain, she got to her feet and dragged her little brother up beside her.

A deep growl suddenly came from behind them. Whipping around they found themselves face to face with a large grayish wolf. Elsa reacted on instinct and moved to stand in front of Henrik. She met the wolf's yellowed gaze unflinchingly, refusing to show it any fear. For a moment the wolf and her had a stare off before it let out a snarl and attacked.

* * *

 **A/N: So? Was it too short? Too vague? If you have any comments, thoughts, or questions then please leave a review. All reviews are welcomed, even if it is to just flame. I'll try not to be too hurt by them. I've decided that flames can help with my writing so please do so! ;)**

 **A/N: I'm also in search of a beta or betas for this story, so if you're interested please let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2: Introduction

**~Introduction~**

 _Elizabeth Anne Gilbert, formerly known as Elsa Mikaelson but was now the older adoptive sister of Elena, lived her life across the pond from the supernatural hotspot of Mystic Falls in Great Britain. Back in the tenth century she had been born ten minutes before her fraternal twin sister Rebekah, but in modern times she was born on April 29, 1990 as the oldest Gilbert sibling by four years. After she received a letter to attend Hogwarts when she was eleven she never returned home. Instead, she chose to live with one of her best friends she had met at Hogwarts by the name of Lily Evans._

 _At Hogwarts, Elsa became a marauder named Whitetail with James Potter a.k.a Prongs, Sirius Black a.k.a Padfoot, Remus Lupin a.k.a Moony, and Peter Pettigrew a.k.a Wormtail. The reason they called themselves these seemingly silly nicknames was because all of them, besides Remus, was an unregistered animagus. Elsa could turn into a white-tailed deer, James could turn into a stag, Sirius could turn into a Grimm-looking black dog, and Peter could turn into a rat. Remus wasn't an animagus because he was a werewolf and the reason they were all animagi since they wanted to make his transformations more bearable._

 _A month after graduating, Elsa had married her boyfriend since third year James Potter with Sirius Black as best man and Sirius' girlfriend Lily Evans as maid of honor. A little over a year later, Sirius and Lily got married with Elsa and James playing the same parts they had the former play in their own wedding. At the same time and during their last two years of attending Hogwarts, a war against Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters was going on. The only ones that went up against him besides aurors were the members of the Order of the Phoenix headed by Albus Dumbledore, a group that Elsa, Lily, and the marauders had joined right after graduating from Hogwarts._

 _Not only did Elsa join the Order of the Phoenix right out of Hogwarts but also went on to become an auror alongside James and Sirius. The two boys were actually paired up as partners while she was partnered with Marlene McKinnon who had once been a fellow Gryffindor and roommate of her and Lily. Both girls were happy to be with someone they were familiar with._

 _In the summer of 2009, Albus Dumbledore told the most trusted Order members about a prophecy. These members consisted of James and Elsa Potter, Lily and Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and lastly Frank and Alice Longbottom. This prophecy spoke of a boy who was to be born at the end of July who was destined to be the one to defeat Lord Voldemort. All those present at the Order meeting were stunned and horrified, knowing full well that if the Dark Lord was to find out about the prophecy then he would try everything in his power to keep it from coming true._

 _Some months later, all three woman who had attended that Order meeting about the prophecy became pregnant and were all due at the end of July. They were all scared for their unborn children and hoped that none of them were boys. Even if none of them knew the gender of their children, they were all ordered to go into hiding. All three women ended up having no choice but to give birth in either a muggle, or a non-magic, hospital or simply have a home birth. Surprisingly enough, all of them chose to have their children at different muggle hospitals._

 _Unfortunately each of the three women suffered bad luck. They all had boys except for Lily who had twins, one was a girl, and lucky for the redhead she was in the clear since she had both children on August 1st. The Longbottoms and Potters, however, had their children at the end of July. While Alice had her son Neville on July 30th, Elsa had hers on July 31st._

 _Despite the bad timing of having their son, Elsa and James were happy to be parents. They named him Henrik "Harry" James Potter, after her long-dead little brother. He was the spitting-image of James as he had the same jet-black hair, which will probably be just as messy when he's older, and mostly similar facial features. Harry's eyes though we're definitely Elsa's chocolate brown ones. There was no room for debate on who his parents were. It was even easy to see that he had some Mikaelson in him as well since he sported some of Elsa's older brothers' facial features._

 _Alas, all good things were known to come to an end sooner or later. On the night of October 31st, otherwise known as Halloween, Elsa and James were betrayed by their secret keeper. It was initially supposed to be Sirius but since he was the obvious choice, he suggested that they used Peter as their secret keeper. It was only Elsa, James, Sirius, and Peter who knew about the switch. It was a strong belief that there was a traitor in the Order, so none of them told anyone about the switch of secret keeper. This soon proved to be a mistake on all of their parts._

* * *

For the thousandth time I studied the spell that would bring me and my unborn child back to life. It had been a week since we switched secret keepers, a switch that I made clear that I didn't support. Ever since about a year since we graduated I've had my doubts on Peter because I no longer trusted him. He always had been known to be jumpy, but now it seemed that for the past two years he was even more so. Something, to me anyway, wasn't right with him. I didn't dare confront Peter about it or our fellow marauders. Both James and Sirius were too busy thinking Remus was the traitor, but I knew better. At least Remus acted normal around us, unlike Peter. The reason I was even studying the spell from some old grimoire was because I was readying myself for the worse.

Deciding that I've studied the spell enough, I closed the grimoire and put it back in its place in the safe situated behind an old, non-moving oil painting of a burning London during the Fire of London. Downstairs I could the childish giggling and squeals of my son as James was most likely entertaining him.

With a smile on my face I walked down the steps, making sure to be careful since my feet were no longer in sight thanks to my eight-months-pregnant belly. As I strode into the drawing room, I saw that I had been right. James had his wand out, making puffs of colored smoke appear from the end for the amusement of their son as he tried to grasp the smoke with his tiny fists. For a moment I stood still, watching as father and son played together. It was definitely in moments like these where I could see how good of a father James was to Harry. With that thought in mind I laid my hands on my bloated stomach, feeling the small kicks from the child that rested there. This time I had feeling it was a girl.

Shaking my head from my thoughts, I made my way over to my husband and son. "All right mister, bed time," I told Harry and was about to grab him when James stopped me.

"Let me do it," he said. "You're due in a little less than a month and shouldn't be straining yourself. Didn't you tell me earlier that your back was hurting?"

"Yes." I sighed. Truthfully I forgot about the back pain, but the moment he reminded me it was back with a vengeance.

"How about a nice warm bath after I put Harry to bed?" James suggested. "Maybe even a back rub after?"

Now this was one of the many reasons why I fell in love with him in the first place. He was always so sweet when I was pregnant, especially when I had been pregnant with Harry. My first pregnancy had consisted of many nice warm baths and back rubs and this one was no different. I didn't even have to tell him what I wanted or needed. He just seemed to know and do whatever without asking or thinking. One thing was for sure, I had married the most wonderful man that I had ever met. Of course I always made sure to repay the favor whenever I could, even if he did tell me that I didn't need to.

"That's sounds wonderful, James." I meant every single word. If he kept this up I will become a spoiled little bitch, much like how my former twin sister had become from what I remember seeing while on the Other Side with Henrik.

We had just walked into the hall when the door suddenly magically unlocked and a hooded figure now stood in the doorway, it was Lord Voldemort. James didn't even hesitate to whip out his wand and deflect the killing curse that had been casted our way.

"Elsa! Go!" my husband shouted. "Take Harry and run! I'll hold him off!"

I barely heard him when he said that as I was too busy casting a spell on James to bring him back to life if the killing curse hit him. When he told me to take our son and run I nearly refused, but I bit my tongue and snatched Harry into my arms and began running up the stairs.

When I reached the top I looked back just in time to see the killing curse hit James in the chest. "James, no!" I screamed in horror, despite knowing he would come back to life within an hour.

Not wasting another moment, I ran for the nursery and barricaded the door before casting the same spell I had on James onto myself and our unborn baby. Before I could do the same to Harry, the door almost fell off its hinges as it slammed open with a very loud BOOM. The sound caused me to jump and whip around.

The moment I saw Lord Voldemort I dropped Harry into his crib and, much like I did when I tried to save Henrik from the werewolf all those years ago, I placed myself in front of my son and threw my arms wide to shield him from the dark wizard's sight.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" I pleaded desperately. Surely I hadn't been reborn only to die and lose my only son? My little miracle. My little Harry, my second son. What no one but James knew was that I, like Lily had been pregnant with twins. While I was in labour and my husband was driving me to the hospital, we got into an accident right in front of it. I'd been taken up to have an immediate c-section. During the operation, my first born son had some serious complications and died within seven hours. James and I had both been lucky to even hold him before he passed. We were even luckier when Harry had been delivered healthy and unhurt from the accident. This was why I liked to call him my little miracle baby.

"Stand aside, you silly girl...stand aside, now," Lord Voldemort hissed coldly, the sound of his voice caused the hairs on the back of my neck to stand up.

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead-" I pleaded stubbornly, I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of giving in. I would gladly die trying to save my son!

"This is my last warning-"

"Not Harry! Please...have mercy...have mercy... Not Harry! Not Harry! Please - I'll do anything-" I continued to plead, becoming desperate to save my son.

"Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!" Lord Voldemort demanded. I simply continued pleading for my son's life before he became impatient and lifted his wand to face me. "Avada Kedavra!"

A bright flash of green light was the last thing I saw before there was nothing.

* * *

 **A/N: Well that raps up the first chapter! Please leave any thoughts, comments, or questions in a review. Flames are also welcomed. If anyone is confused on Elsa's age then it's 21 by the end of this chapter. The timeline will be different too since everything's going to be starting later than in the original tv and book series. Also remember that I'm looking for anyone interested in being a beta or betas for this story, so if interested please let me know via review or PM! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Escaping England

**~Escaping England~**

As it turned out when I woke up an hour later, my son had no need for the spell. For some unknown reason he was alive and unharmed except for the unusual lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. Seeing it made me realize that somehow the killing curse had rebounded and the strange thing was that Lord Voldemort was gone.

When I walked downstairs with Harry in my arms and a packed bag, James was already coming around. His face held a deep sense of confusion before it became urgent and finally frightened. He got to his feet with a speed that even shocked me and turned around to nearly run into me.

"Oh, thank Merlin!" James gasped and wrapped his arms around us in a tight embrace. "I thought we were all dead."

"We were, James."

He leaned back to look at me. "But, that's impossible," he protested.

"The killing curse hit all of us dead on. If I hadn't used a spell that would bring us back to life, Harry would have been an orphan as the both of us would be dead." His eyes widened when I told him this.

"What about the baby?" James demanded, his eyes raking over my eight month pregnant stomach.

"The baby is fine," I reassured him. "I used the same spell to keep me from losing her too."

James sighed in relief and repeated, "Thank Merlin!" before he noticed the small bag I was carrying. "What's with the bag?"

"Now would be the best time to leave England," I told him. "Right now no one knows that Lord Voldemort broke into our house or that we've been betrayed. I've already sent out letters to Sirius, Lily, and Remus explaining everything that has happened tonight and to not tell anyone of what happened to us."

"What about Sirius? Everyone in the Order thinks he was our secret keeper."

I smiled and replied, "I've already sent word to Dumbledore about who our real secret keeper was earlier on tonight. He's probably already on his way. We need to go. Now!"

"Where could we possibly go to hide?" James asked and followed me over to the fireplace since we were going to floo ourselves out of here.

For a moment I hesitated before telling him, "Mystic Falls. I already got plane tickets for us to get there and I've sent a letter in the muggle mail to tell my family that I was coming home."

James frowned. "When did you do that?"

"I did it a couple of months ago just in case we needed to get out of here and needed a safe place to hide."

"Since when is hiding with muggles counted as a safe place to hide?" James demanded in exasperation. "If the Death Eaters find us they will be killed instantly!"

"Ah, that may be true, but I never gave the location of where I used to live and told Dumbledore to not tell anyone at Hogwarts where I truly came from since I could do a perfect English accent," I reminded him. I told James the truth of where I was from on our honeymoon and hadn't told anyone else the truth since.

"I guess that's a good thing then," James mused as we each grabbed a handful of Floo Powder that we kept in a small flowerpot on the mantle of the fireplace. "So, where are we going?"

"We'll go to the Leaky Cauldron first and then we will take a muggle taxi to the airport," I decided and made sure to keep a tight grip on Harry and the bag that I packed so I wouldn't lose either somewhere in the Floo Network.

"Our you sure that's a good idea?" James asked hesitantly. "What if there are Death Eaters there waiting for someone like us to arrive?"

"Something tells me that there won't," was all I said before shouting, "The Leaky Cauldron!" and found found myself spinning from fireplace to fireplace before arriving at my destination.

The Leaky Cauldron was surprisingly quiet and empty. An unusual sight before the Wizarding War, but not so much once it began to pick up. If anyone had any common sense they would stay indoors or go into hiding rather than come out in public to possibly get taken out by Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Seeing that it was like this made me relieved that I didn't have to worry about running into someone. Suddenly the sound of roaring flames reached my ears from behind me, signaling the arrival of my husband.

Together we left the Leaky Cauldron and made our way into muggle London. Since it was so late at night there was barely anyone walking about. Deciding it was too late now to call for a taxi I led James to the London Underground. He was amazed by how trains could travel in a network of tunnels below the city and kept on asking me questions about it. I tried answering them as best I could but since I hadn't been born here in the muggle world, I didn't have many answers to give him.

At long last we arrived at our destination and walked into the airport. James was excited to fly which didn't surprise me since he had played Quidditch when we were at Hogwarts. I too played, only I wasn't a Chaser like my husband but a Seeker. Once we paid for our tickets and got through security, we waited for the next few hours for our flight. Neither of us slept since we were both paranoid thanks to the war.

Surprisingly a half hour before we were supposed to board our plane, our fellow marauders arrived with Lily; her and Sirius' kids were with as well. As it turned out, they all wanted to come with us to America and start over too. I could tell that James was as relieved and happy as I was to not have to leave our friends behind. Though there was a slight problem, there wasn't going to be enough room at my childhood home for all of us to stay there. So, for the rest of the time it took for us to board, we all began planning on what we should do and, in the end, we agreed that the best we could do was get places of our own.

By the time it was to leave England, Lily looked a little green. It was no secret that the redhead hated flying and was, ergo, scared of heights. The entire flight pretty much consisted of Sirius trying to keep his wife calm while she looked like she was going to be sick or possibly murder Padfoot since his techniques at trying to keep her calm weren't exactly working. I myself was thinking about secretly casting a stunning spell at her just to get Sirius to shut up by the time we were halfway to Dublin, our first stop before we could pay for tickets to go to Philadelphia.

Once we reached Dublin, we had to wait at least five hours before we could get on our next flight out. This time James and I did manage to get some sleep while we waited to leave. It was also during this time that we and the kids ate and went to the loo. When we finally boarded the plane I found myself beginning to feel a little nervous as I found myself getting closer to my hometown. I began to wonder what I had missed and how my siblings would look now that they were teenagers and in high school.

Before the plane took off, I managed to give Lily a Sleeping Potion so she would be able to simply sleep through the flight instead of having to go through Sirius' poor calming techniques. To say she was relieved was an understatement. It was during the eight hour flight that I managed to get a little bit more sleep. I was definitely going to need it before the baby was born since when the baby finally arrived James and I would be once again going through sleepless nights.

When our flight touched down in Philadelphia, we had to wait a couple more hours before getting on the last plane to reach Charlotteville. During our time here, we all changed clothes and freshened up a bit before feeding the kids and eating a little ourselves. This time none of us got any sleep since we got most of it back on the eight hour plane ride.

At long last the time to board our last flight arrived. Since it was a little over an hour flight, I didn't bother giving Lily anything. This time around she managed to keep her fear of heights and hate for flying under control, much to my relief. Sirius really wasn't the best person to calm someone who was freaked out about flying. What probably surprised me the most out of this entire trip to just get to Mystic Falls was how well Harry and the kids behaved. Mostly they would just sleep or eat when the food trolleys came by, though sometimes the kids would be entertained by James, Sirius, and Remus. I was very grateful for that and happy that the children didn't fuss too much.

We were all relieved when our flight ended, especially Lily. The redhead actually announced that she was never going flying ever again much to everyone's amusement. I didn't really blame her though and told her that next time she could do it the magic way.

* * *

 **A/N: Well that raps up the second chapter! Please leave any thoughts, comments, or questions in a review. And remember, flames are also welcomed.**


End file.
